Travesuras en el crucero
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Unas identificaciones falsas y tres chicas de diecisiete años con ganas de vivir la mayor aventura de sus vidas en un crucero no son una buena combinación. Estando por tres meses lejos de sus padres el desenfreno será máximo; pero ¿sabrán cuando parar o verán las consecuencias de sus actos? ExB JxA EmxR. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prólogo

**Stephenie Meyer todavía no me ha dado el copyright de crepúsculo, estamos trabajando en ello(?)****; pero por ahora son de ella y no míos los personajes. **

* * *

**Travesuras en el crucero. **

**Prólogo.**

**Summary:** _Unas identificaciones falsas y tres chicas de diecisiete años con ganas de vivir la mayor aventura de sus vidas en un crucero no son una buena combinación. Estando por tres meses lejos de sus padres el desenfreno será máximo; pero ¿sabrán cuando parar o verán las consecuencias de sus actos? ExB JxA EmxR_

* * *

― Sí mamá, nos portaremos bien. ― repetía Isabella Swan con voz cansada, para luego de unos segundos de espera rodar los ojos y bufar. ― Ya lo sé, nada de hablar con extraños, nada de salidas después de las diez. No te preocupes los _chaperones_ se encargarán de cuidarnos mejor de lo que tú lo harías. ― la chica que estaba a su lado rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria. Alice Brandon no podía entender todavía cómo los conservadores padres de su amiga le habían dejado hacer ese viaje. ― También te extrañaré y te quiero.

Isabella suspiró cuando finalmente pudo colgar la llamada y dejar su teléfono móvil dentro de su bolso. Ya no tendría que seguir mintiendo a sus padres de una manera tan cínica, y eso le tranquilizaba enormemente, pues no era nada buena en ello. Aún no terminaba de saber cómo sus amigas habían logrado convencerla. Un transatlántico que partía desde los Estados Unidos hacia Europa, aquello era toda una locura. Iban a ser tres gloriosos meses visitando los diferentes países del viejo continente y luego las islas del Caribe antes de regresar a casa.

― ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido Rosalie? ¡Debemos abordar el barco! ― chilló su compañera girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones.

― Quizá debamos llamarla. ― alcanzó a decir con voz calmada. A su opinión, Alice tenía un aspecto bastante discordante con su hiperactiva forma de ser; con su menuda figura y su largo cabello color castaño enmarcando un rostro de finas facciones, parecía ser una chica tímida.

― Si sabes tan bien como yo que nunca atiende ese maldito teléfono. ― replicó ella enfurruñada, dirigiéndole un gesto de reproche.

― Ya. ― se encogió de hombros. ― Pues debe estar por lleg…

― ¡Oh, mira, ahí viene! ― la interrumpió con alivio, señalando hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle donde se encontraban.

Rosalie Hale caminaba contoneando las caderas, haciendo que más de uno se detuviese a mirarla. Como siempre, usaba unos zapatos marrones de tacón con plataforma de diez centímetros, que hacían juego con el vestido vintage color crema que llevaba puesto. Definitivamente, parecía sacada de una revista de modelaje. Y Alice no se quedaba atrás. Isabella no sabía cómo se había hecho tan amiga de esas chicas que eran la antítesis de todo lo que le gustaba; pero así había sido. Habían estudiado juntas en el _Internado Royal para chicas _en Forks desde primaria, e increíblemente, lograron permanecer juntas a pesar de las diferencias.

― Ya era hora. ― exclamó impaciente Alice apremiándolas a ambas a moverse hacia el imponente crucero que se erigía delante de sus narices.

― Estaba terminando de _empacar._ ― comentó la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

― ¿Has _empacado _todo? ― le devolvió su interlocutora con preocupación.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― asintió rebuscando en su bolso. ― Aquí esta―y dicho esto entregó a las dos chicas un pasaporte y un ID.

― ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ― inquirió Bella aún sorprendida, sosteniendo aquello como si fuese la prueba del más horroroso crimen de la humanidad. ― Oh mi dios, estamos cometiendo un delito.

― Tranquilízate, _Isa_. ― murmuró Rosalie utilizando aquel desagradable apodo con el cual la llamaba su familia. ― Todo saldrá bien si controlas tu histeria. Jenks es el mejor en estos _trabajos, _y jamás le fallaría a la hija del banquero Hale.

― Vamos a ir a prisión. ― farfulló con resignación, rezando por que su condena no fuese tan larga. No había parecido una idea tan descabellada cuando, un mes atrás, la discutían en la habitación de Alice; pero ahora creía que no sería capaz de siquiera pasar la puerta antes de que las descubriesen.

― ¿Prefieres estar tres meses con alguna chaperona amargada pisándote los talones, en un barco lleno de diversiones que ni podrías imaginar siendo menor de edad? ― interrogó por su parte la otra, la chica Swan tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. ― Entonces, ve haciéndote la idea de que ahora tenemos veintitrés años, tal como lo dice en nuestros papeles.

― Nacimos en el año 1989. ― recitó Rose con una sonrisa cómplice a la que se unió Alice. Hasta _Isa _no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran, ¡esa sería la mejor experiencia de su vida! Y lejos de sus ricos y estirados padres.

Mientras las tres subían, cada una llevando en ambas manos sendas maletas que daban la impresión de estar a punto de estallar, hablaban de todas las diversiones que tendrían en esos meses. Fiestas, alcohol, casinos… la lista era interminable. Y por supuesto, los increíblemente sexys europeos que conocerían. Bien, quizá luego de pasar más de diez años encerradas en un estricto internado donde solo compartían con especímenes femeninos sus hormonas estuviesen algo desatadas.

― Sus identificaciones, por favor. ― Alice casi saltó de la emoción cuando el chico tomó el pasaporte y con monótona expresión selló y firmó sobre él. ― Bienvenida al crucero. ― comentó sin levantar la vista colocándole un brazalete naranja. Eso ya lo hacía oficial: mayor de edad, a bordo de un transatlántico, todo incluido.

Pasaron por las revisiones de costumbre, detector de metales, inspección de equipaje, entrega de pasajes y números de reserva. Todo estaba en orden. Cuando estuvieron finalmente dentro, las tres sonrieron emocionadas y se dirigieron al camarote que compartían para desempacar; aunque obviamente sabían que lo que menos harían sería estar encerradas en ese cuarto; que era el mejor que los cheques de sus adinerados padres podían pagar. _Lo mejor para nuestro viaje de graduación, _era lo que cada una había repetido caprichosamente, hasta obtener el ansiado permiso.

― ¡Somos libres! ― Rose gritó cerrando de un portazo y dejándose caer en la cama.

― Esto será genial. ― acordó Bella, a la cual ya se le habían subido los ánimos al ver que todo había salido viento en popa.

― Haré todo aquello que mis padres reprobarían. ― la risa malévola de Alice hizo que ambas se estremeciesen. ― Pagarán por haberme condenado a trece años de uniformes mojigatos.

Estaba segura de que si se atrevía a contradecir a sus padres y a la imagen de ángel inocente que tenían de ella la enviarían a un convento. Había sido mimada, tal vez demasiado, al ser la hija única de un matrimonio dueño de la más grande cadena de supermercados que había en el país. Definitivamente, no comprenderían que ya era una mujer; se convencía a sí misma para no sentirse tan culpable mientras duraba aquella mentira de tres meses.

― Digo lo mismo. ― intervino la rubia incorporándose de un salto. ― ¿Estáis listas?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron al unísono y se prepararon para salir a conocer todas las maravillas de su temporal _hogar. _Desde afuera se veía inmenso, y estaban seguras que por dentro sería aún más increíble, como una ciudad que iba cruzando el mar de un continente a otro. Cuando el ascensor las dejó en la planta baja las tres intercambiaron una mirada expectante; cada una se había decidido a ir a lugares diferentes.

― Quizá deberíamos separarnos. ― la solución de Bella, que se moría por conocer esa _increíble _biblioteca de dos pisos, fue aceptada a buen grado por todas.

― Pero no os olvidéis. ― atajó Rose antes de que se embarcaran cada una por su lado. ―_ Piensen antes de actuar. _

El comentario fue recibido con unas sonoras carcajadas. ¡Al carajo la prudencia! Estaban a kilómetros de sus padres, después de tanto esperar, y eran _mayores de edad. _Luego de ello, las tres tomaron diferentes rumbos sin intercambiar más palabras. Acababan de llegar, se sentían jóvenes, vivas y capaces de sobrevivir a lo que viniese en esos meses de desenfreno. Desatarse de vez en cuando no traía mayores consecuencias a nadie.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Bien, estoy por salir de vacaciones y esta historia me emociona mucho. Solo el prologo será en tercera persona, los siguientes capítulos serán narrados por nuestros protagonistas en primera persona. Trataré de hacer capítulos largos que abarquen las tres historias, pero no testamentos que pierdan coherencia de tantas palabras. **

**Este fic será rated M, ya os imagináis por qué; y es la primera propuesta de este tipo que se me ha ocurrido. Mis amigas han dicho que soy una morbosa, que estoy loca, pero todas han estado de acuerdo en que sí leerían una historia así; ¿y ustedes? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tiene futuro? **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	2. Capítulo 1

******Stephenie Meyer todavía no me ha dado el copyright de crepúsculo, estamos trabajando en ello(?)****; pero ,por ahora son de ella y no míos los personajes.**

**Travesuras en el crucero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Isabella POV.**

Estaba sola en un crucero gigante, con un pasaporte falso donde decía que era mayor de edad… podía hacer cualquier locura que se me ocurriese. Y lo primero que se me había ocurrido, claro está, había sido ir a la biblioteca. Rosalie y Alice seguramente se hubiesen burlado de lo _ruda _que era; pero realmente no me importaba. Mi sentido común jamás me había abandonado, no era tan impulsiva como mis amigas y definitivamente no iría corriendo como desesperada a la barra a tomar hasta olvidar mi nombre. Yo era una chica prudente.

De acuerdo, creo que me había sentido tentada a hacerlo y por eso repetía una y otra vez lo bien que me sabía controlar. En especial, porque estaba segura de que al volver, mis padres estarían esperándome para revisar qué tanto había engordado en el viaje y si el anillo de castidad seguía en mi dedo anular; cosa que por supuesto sería así, porque las mujeres de mi familia _siempre _habían llegado puras al matrimonio. Menuda tontería, pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza contradecir a mis padres: si ellos decían que de ese modo eran las cosas, pues así sería.

La biblioteca, según el mapa que me había facilitado un empleado, quedaba en el ala norte del primer piso. Una rápida ojeada al folleto también me mostró de lo que podría disfrutar en el viaje: piscinas, jacuzzis, canchas de tenis, invernadero, sala de cine, teatro, discotecas, bares, restaurantes temáticos. Bien, tendría que tachar las últimas tres cosas de la lista. Mamá había hecho énfasis en ello: nada de alcohol, nada de bailes, nada de comer como una desgraciada.

Sonreí estúpidamente al recordar que ella no estaría aquí para saber si la había desobedecido. Caer en cuenta de que era libre me hacía sentir eufórica. Y cuando llegué finalmente a la biblioteca creí que no podría ser mejor, ¡era hermosa! El suelo recubierto por un tapete rojo y las altas estanterías que parecían no tener fin me dieron una acogedora bienvenida. Solo había una encargada que ojeaba perezosamente una revista y que ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia.

― ¿Puedo coger cualquier libro? ― pregunté llamando su atención.

― Por supuesto. ― asintió levantando la vista y dirigiéndome una sonrisa. ― Me dejas tu número de habitación y ya está.

Agradecí la información y me di la vuelta para comenzar a buscar entre las largas filas. Tolsoi, Nabokov, Dickens, Poe… todos ellos cobraron vida frente a mis ojos. Opté por elegir un ejemplar de _París era una fiesta _de Ernest Hemingway, uno de mis preferidos. Aunque en particular, mi relación con aquel autor era un amor-odio algo aberrante. Lo detestaba por llenarme de tristeza y desprecio, pero finalmente me despertaba una gran admiración el entender que quizá, después de toda tragedia, había esperanzas de algo mejor.

Me acomodé en una de las butacas que había en el centro y me sumí en mi lectura con fervor. _París. _Había ido a Francia con mi familia, cuando tenía más o menos nueve años, aunque no me acordaba de mucho. Ahora, en unas semanas, volvería a visitar aquel país de ensueño, y la imagen de la ciudad bohemia de los años 1920 me acompañaría junto con el recuerdo de Hemingway.

― Hey. ― llamó una voz masculina luego de unos cinco minutos de haberme sentado allí. Observé interrogante al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que había osado interrumpir mi hora de lectura. ― ¿Dónde habéis conseguido ese libro? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

Marqué la página por la que iba y suspiré, si él utilizaba la lógica podría comprender que las estanterías estaban organizadas por orden alfabético y que si iba hacia la sección de _H _o _E _no sería tan difícil encontrarlo. _Hombre al fin_, masculló entre dientes mi espíritu feminista formado por trece largos años de convivencia sólo con mujeres.

― Ernest Hemingway. ― dije pacientemente con la mayor amabilidad que fui capaz. ― Los libros están ordenados por orden alfabético, lo que quiere decir, que si buscas en…

― Eso ya lo sé. ― interrumpió con impaciencia. ― Pero es que _no está _en la estantería.

― Preguntadle entonces a la encargada, ella sabrá qué pasa. ― contesté con simplicidad. Lo vi rodar los ojos y darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte de información. Analizándolo desde lejos pensé que no podría tener más de veinte años, y que quizá si no fuese un pedante falto de neuronas, hasta podría parecer guapo. Sacudí la cabeza ante esa idea y centré mi atención nuevamente en la historia, mis hormonas ya se estaban pasando de la raya.

No podía evitar observarle de reojo, cosa que me impedía concentrarme. La empleada, ya entrada en los cincuenta con el cabello rojo teñido y unos grandes lentes de pasta, negaba con la cabeza y luego me señalaba a mí. Cuando él se giró repentinamente yo tenía la vista fija en su dirección. Rayos, me habían descubierto. Bajé la cabeza de nuevo, fingiendo estar inmersa en el libro y sintiendo como la sangre ascendía por mi cuello hasta mi cara. Oí sus pisadas sordas acercándose a mí; pero traté de ignorar ese hecho.

―Hum, ¿chica? ― creí que si fingía no oírlo se iría, así que no respondí. Luego de unos segundos, carraspeó exigente, haciendo que mi maravilloso plan se fuera por la borda.

― ¿Deseaba algo? ― inquirí con desdén.

― Yo… soy Edward Cullen. ― se presentó alborotando su, ya de por sí, despeinado cabello. Estaba incómodo, al parecer.

― Aja. ― asentí con escepticismo. ― Entonces… Bella Swan, un gusto.

― Igualmente. ― sonrió. Ninguno de los dos alargó la mano para estrechársela al otro. ― Eh, ¿cómo has estado Bella?

― ¿Realmente deseas algo? ―repetí yendo directo al grano. ― Si no es así te agradecería...

―Tu libro. ― suspiró. Hice un gesto de duda. ― Es el único libro que tenían en existencia de _Paris era una fiesta. _Y te lo has llevado.

― Es extraño.

― Sí bastante realmente; pero yo _necesito _leer ese libro. ― explicó con tranquilidad. ― Así que pensé que tú…

Claro, a eso venía tanta simpatía falsa. Pues no. No le daría a ese tal _Edward _mi libro, lo había cogido primero y… él no me caía bien. Nadie necesitaba leer un libro, por lo menos no más que yo.

― No hay problema. ― y antes de que ver el alivio expresado en su rostro añadí. ― Cuando lo termine de leer te avisaré.

― Oh, qué buen… espera. ¿Cuándo lo termines de leer? ―abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ― Pero lo _necesito _ahora.

― Leo bastante rápido. ― repliqué con malicia. ― Quizá en unos tres días ya lo tengas en tus manos.

― Bien, pues tendré que leer _el viejo y el mar _otra vez. Muchas gracias. ― me recriminó el chico.

― Las malas coincidencias a veces ocurren. ―me encogí de hombros indiferentemente, estaba equivocado si pensaba que me haría sentir culpable.

― Cría caprichosa. ― murmuró para sus adentros; pero lo escuché.

Me di la vuelta y lo vi alejarse entre las filas interminables de libros. Fruncí el ceño con contrariedad. No, el _crío caprichoso _definitivamente era él, pensé con irritación. Luego, guardé el libro en mi bolso y salí enfurruñada de la biblioteca; iría a la heladería del segundo piso y pediría una copa extra-grande de chocolate. Al diablo con lo que dijo mamá.

**.**

**Rosalie POV. **

El reflejo de aquel gran espejo del vestidor me devolvió una mirada complacida antes de darme media vuelta y salir. Sí, me veía muy bien con aquel bikini rojo oscuro; y la atención de la mitad de las personas que estaban en el área de la piscina en ese momento, me hizo convencerme por completo. Me encantaba que fuese así.

Caminé con lentitud hacia el otro lado, rodeando la piscina, para permitirles a todos mis _espectadores _poder admirarme, o envidiarme, según fuera el caso. Vaya, quizá mi ego terminaría hundiendo el barco. Decidí recostarme un rato a tomar el sol con el objetivo de observar mejor quién tendría el honor de ser mi próxima presa. Bien, estaría allí por tres meses, y aunque a mis padres francamente les daría igual qué hacía, dentro o fuera del barco, esta era una época perfecta para empezar la cacería.

Bella se había perdido desde el mediodía, seguramente en sus actividades _intelectuales_, por no decir aburridas, y Alice me había dicho que bajaría en un par de horas. Tenía bastante tiempo a solas y esperaba no haber intimidado demasiado a mis futuros pretendientes. Tomar consciencia de la atracción que ejercía en el sexo opuesto me hacía poder dominarlos con facilidad. Mis pequeñas distracciones consistían en ver cómo se las arreglaban para pedirme una cita, francamente divertido…

El hilo de mis pensamientos se interrumpió cuando pasó frente a mí un perfecto espécimen masculino que instantáneamente fue elegido como mi nuevo objetivo. Musculoso, bastante alto- requisito indispensable, pues me encantaba usar zapatos de tacón en toda ocasión-, con un lindo rostro juvenil y ojos color miel que resaltaban por el contraste con su cabello negro. Me gustaba. Y si me gustaba; pues pobre chico, porque siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Discretamente, lo seguí de reojo; se sentó a unos cinco puestos de distancia de mí. Esperé, como era reglamentario, unos diez minutos para cerciorarme de si venía acompañado. No llegó nadie a su lado, así que supuse con alivio que estaba solo. Fijé mi mirada en él, decidida a ponerme en acción de una vez.

Estaba científicamente comprobado que cuando se observaba fijamente a alguien, ésta podía sentirlo, y normalmente, volteaba hacia la dirección donde se hallaba la persona que lo hacía. Daba resultado casi siempre: el chico descubriría que no le quitaba la vista de encima, yo le sonreiría tímidamente y luego de unos segundos él también lo haría y se acercaría a hablarme. Y así, era como el hombre _tomaba la iniciativa._ Bastante soso, la verdad. El problema es que mi presa no cayó en la trampa y después de tres minutos sin prácticamente parpadear, tuve que desistir; no funcionaría.

― Maldita sea. ― siseé frustrada. No había volteado ni una vez en mi dirección desde que había llegado, ¿acaso no me había visto?

― ¿Qué dices? ― la voz grave y masculina que habló detrás de mí me sobresaltó. No me había percatado que alguien se hubiese acercado, de lo ensimismada que estaba. ― Lo siento. ― se excusó al ver mi reacción.

― No hay problema. ― contesté sonriendo hacia donde el chico rubio aguardaba de pie. ― Me habéis pillado desprevenida, eso es todo.

― Oh, vaya, entonces esperabas a alguien….― se lamentó. Me apresuré a negarlo. No estaba mal, tenía un cuerpo atlético y un bronceado perfecto; no era a quién buscaba en este momento, pero ya podría utilizarlo para llamar hacerme notar por el otro.

― Mi nombre es Rosalie. ― le tendí la mano, incorporándome.

― Mike Newton. ― y respondió a mi saludo. Su vista se desvió de mi rostro y recorrió mi cuerpo por unos rápidos instantes, luego se pasó la mano por la barbilla. Era algo típico, casi predecible, el lenguaje corporal de un hombre cuando pensaba lascivamente sobre una mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

― Estoy algo aburrida. ―suspiré, reflexionando detenidamente mi plan de ataque. ― ¿No quieres acompañarme a la piscina? ― los ojos azules de Mike brillaron con emoción. Me iba a entretener bastante provocándolo para luego dejarlo con las ganas; ya que Alice no había bajado para hacerme compañía. Algo tenía qué hacer en el rato libre.

Vale, yo era una mala persona; pero por lo menos de ese modo me olvidé de aquel misterioso chico que me ignoró todo ese tiempo. Cuando pasé frente a él, más de una vez y deliberadamente a propósito, ni siquiera se inmutó. ¿Me había vuelto invisible y no me había entrado? Eso era extraño, normalmente no necesitaba mayor esfuerzo para atraer a alguien hacia mí; pero increíblemente, ese día volví a mi habitación con una gran irritación por mi fracaso; ya había decidido que lo quería a él, así que no me pareció la gran cosa conseguir unos cuantos números y propuestas. Aún no había llegado al acercamiento directo; pero debía pensar finalmente como lo haría, porque ya la sutileza se había agotado.

A Rosalie Hale, la cazadora experta, _nunca_ se le escapaba una presa.

**.**

**Alice POV. **

Había subido de nuevo a la habitación luego de estar segura de que Rosalie y Bella no lo harían. Quería revisar mi equipaje y asegurarme de no haber dejado nada. Era una locura; pero era una locura que necesitaba hacer para demostrarme a mí misma que ya no era una niña. Me imaginaba una y otra vez cómo podía pasar todo esa noche, y eso hacía que me sintiese algo nerviosa.

Tomé mi iPhone y le mandé un mensaje a Rose para avisarle que no bajaría a la piscina, debía relajarme un poco y no lo haría si estaba con ella. Busqué en mi bolso un conjunto de ropa deportiva, quizá probar esas canchas de tenis no vendría mal. Encontré un vestido celeste de tiras bastante oportuno para la ocasión, me calcé mis deportivas blancas, tomé mi raqueta y amarré mi cabello en una cola alta. Iba a estar tres meses fuera de casa, pero eso no significaba dejar al abandono mi rutina de ejercicios diarios.

Al estar abajo, me sentí aliviada de que no hubiese nadie ocupando las canchas, seguramente esa no era la atracción más relevante del crucero. De acuerdo, quizá una o dos personas que también se interesaran en el deporte me hubiesen hecho sentir más cómoda, necesitaba algún contrincante que me distrajese un poco antes de que llegara la noche.

Corrí unas vueltas alrededor de la cancha y luego, en vista de mi soledad, comencé a jugar con la pared. Tal vez mañana le dijese a Rosalie que bajara conmigo, aunque en realidad ella siempre había sido perezosa y no suponía mayor desafío. De igual manera, era mejor que Bella, que había estado a punto de reprobar la clase de deporte, así que serviría.

Al oír que había llegado alguien, treinta minutos después que yo, detuve mi partida. Genial, quizá mis súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, así que me volteé a ver al desconocido y no pude evitar sonreír al hacerlo. Vaya, yo solo había pedido un oponente, no un sexy oponente al cual me iba a divertir venciendo. Aquel hombre, porque estaba segura de que debía pasar los veintiséis, era rubio, atlético y tenía unos ojos azules… oh mi dios, casi pude sentir que el corazón se me salía del pecho cuando reparó en mi presencia.

― ¿Juegas? ― pregunté cuando obtuve su atención. Alzó una ceja en respuesta y sentí como mi cara se enrojecía. _Calmate, Alice, seguro debe ser casado. _Sí, era un poco mayor, y tal vez por eso ese pensamiento había llegado a mi mente.

― ¿Segura? ― replicó con humor. ― No quiero que te sientas mal cuando termine venciéndote.

― ¿Eso es un sí? ― _es una partida de tenis, _tuve que repetirme para controlar la emoción. ― Ya quisieras poder ganarme.

― Vale. ― dejó escapar una risita. ― Soy Jasper.

― Alice. ― contesté cuando se acercó a estrechar mi mano. Parecerá demasiado fantasioso, pero juro haber sentido una especie de escalofrío cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía… está bien, quizá he visto demasiadas comedias románticas. ― ¿Listo para perder?

Me guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse al otro lado y no pude hacer más que negar con la cabeza. El tipo estaba bueno, sí, pero eso no impediría que lo aplastase; no había tomado lecciones desde los diez años en el internado para nada.

.

Y el punto decisivo había sido… para mí. Sólo jugamos un set, y vaya que había sido reñido; pero no me iba a dejar vencer. Ya era algo personal, y aunque me tuve que esforzar, finalmente pude sonreír triunfal.

― Gané. ― repetí arrogante ante su cara de sorpresa.

― Me… has pillado sin práctica. ― se excusó contrariado. ― ¿Otro?

― Hum. ― tenía que estar bromeando, estaba agotada; pero sonaba tentativa la propuesta de pasar más rato con él. ― Tengo que irme, se me hizo tarde. ― finalmente cedí al hecho de que eran más de las seis.

― ¿Te acompaño a tomar agua entonces? ― casi me desmayo ante su pregunta, ¡me estaba coqueteando! Sí, eso tenía que ser.

― Vamos. ― asentí _indiferentemente. _Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos fuera de la cancha. ― ¿Mañana quieres la revancha? ― no quería sonar como una desesperada pero… sí, quería oírle decir que mañana me volvería a ver.

― Claro. ― contestó, haciéndome casi saltar de la alegría. Tomó una botella de agua del dispensador de bebidas y me pasó una a mí. ― ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que vas a hacer ahora?

― Eso, es un secreto. ― farfullé mordiéndome el labio para no sonreír al darme cuenta de que estaba interesado en cuáles eran mis planes.

― ¡Cuánto misterio! ―se quejó. ― Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte, _pequeña. _

―Yo… ― mi cara debió ser un poema cuando utilizó aquel calificativo. ― ¿Por qué pequeña? ― no era excepcionalmente alta, pero un metro cincuenta y siete tampoco me hacía enana.

― No lo sé. ― se encogió de hombros. ― Se me hace que este debe ser algo así como tu primer crucero como mayor de edad y que seguramente estarás emocionada por…

― Tengo veintitrés. ― corté ofendida. Hasta sonó creíble, aunque Jasper no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. ―Y mido uno cincuenta y siete. ― añadí antes de que se tratase de desviar del tema. ― No soy pequeña_. _

―¿Tienes veintitrés? ― repitió incrédulo. ― Lo siento, pareces de unos dieciocho recién cumplidos. ― se rió ― Pareces muy _niña._ ― de acuerdo, la conversación en ese punto había dejado de ser incómoda para pasar a ser hiriente.

― Lamento que te equivoques conmigo. ― murmuré lacónicamente para darme la vuelta y salir de allí sin esperar a que dijese algo más.

¿Una niña? ¡No era una niña, maldita sea! Quise llorar de lo decepcionada que me sentía por aquel encuentro; pero eso solo reafirmaría lo que él acababa de decir. Vaya idiota que era, hasta había llegado a pensar que aquel hombre estaba interesado en mí.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura de que lo que necesitaba hacer para demostrarme a mí misma que ya era una_ mujer_.

* * *

**Bueno, tenemos aquí el primer capítulo, vi que tenía tan buena aceptación que no me pude resistir a subirlo en esta semana. Además, así se hacen una idea de cómo se van a dar las cosas entre los personajes... **

**Pero algo sabemos: _Bella no le prestará su libro al caprichoso de Edward, Rosalie esta acostumbrada a llamar la atención de todos y Alice no quiere que la sigan tomando como una cría_.****La verdad estoy tratando de que haya algo de humor- en el culebrón que de por sí se va a formar.- pero denme una oportunidad con esto, de por sí soy muy pesada escribiendo y el humor me cuesta un poco- mucho.- **

**Heey... gracias! A los favoritos y alertas y a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar: zuly luna, Maruri-Whitlock, ini narvel, Paulii Bones Love, VaNeSaErK, montego 24 y a Romy92( gracias por acompañarme también en esta historia! que honor :3). **

**Espero que les siga gustando y miiiiiiiiiil graciaaaaas por leerme, me emociona mucho la historiaa. Ya saben, me pueden dejar saber sus opiniones y bueno... la motivación nunca cae mal. Quizá hasta actualice antes del martes de la otra semana si sigo viendo tanta aceptación! **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Stephenie Meyer todavía no me ha dado el copyright de crepúsculo, estamos trabajando en ello(?); pero por ahora, son de ella y no míos los personajes.**

**Travesuras en el crucero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Jasper POV.**

Así, Jasper Whitlock lograba ahuyentar a una linda chica.

Alice era de ese tipo de mujeres que siempre daban la imagen de ser más jóvenes de lo que su edad decía; tenía un lindo rostro con rasgos algo inocentes e infantiles, cosa que la hacía bastante atractiva. Además, me había impresionado al ganarme esa partida de tenis, y eso era algo difícil de lograr. ¿Y que había hecho yo? En menos de veinte minutos de charla la había ofendido. Vaya, quizá mis tácticas de seducción estuviesen algo oxidadas. El divorcio definitivamente me estaba sentando peor de lo que pensaba.

Aunque mi separación de María no era exactamente lo mejor que me había podido ocurrir, estaba decidido a hacer de ese el viaje más espléndido que hubiese tenido en toda mi vida. Era libre, sin compromisos, y debía sentirme eufórico por ello, o por lo menos tratar de olvidar que todavía extrañaba a mi ex esposa. Luego de seis meses sin ella, todos mis amigos me habían aconsejado que sería prudente empezar un camino nuevo, de finalmente superar la ruptura, ¿y qué manera más ideal que la de emprender un viaje alrededor de Europa?

Tenía que _disfrutar _de mi soltería, no deprimirme por ella. El fracaso de esa tarde no me amedrentaría en mi objetivo, aunque aquella chica me había parecido interesante y esperaba encontrármela eventualmente. De modo que decidí ir a mi habitación a ducharme y subir un rato a la discoteca que estaba en la terraza para probar mi suerte.

El agua caliente me relajaba los músculos y el ejercicio que había hecho unas horas atrás, en lugar de cansarme, me hacía sentir más animado. No todo podía ser tan malo, claro que no. Después del matrimonio, mi tiempo libre se había extinguido prácticamente; las obligaciones que tenía como esposo me habían hecho desistir de todos mis pasatiempos. Ahora, había retomado las visitas al gimnasio y las clases de tenis; lo más importante: otra vez volvía a ser _Jasper _y no el _Señor Whitlock_, obligado a acompañar a su mujer a eventos exclusivos donde pudiera hacer gala de todo el dinero que gastaba.

Al salir del baño, con una toalla enrollada en mi cintura, tomé el primer conjunto que había en mi maleta. Unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga color negro fueron las piezas elegidas para esa noche. Algo casual y sencillo, ninguna combinación arriesgada. Ya vestido, me distraje un rato viendo televisión; eran las ocho apenas, demasiado temprano para salir del cuarto. A las nueve ya estaba acomodado en mi cama, viendo un serial televisivo poco sustancial, y pensando en dejar para el día siguiente mis planes.

La verdad, no me emocionaba mucho ir a la discoteca a ligar con alguna mujer; pero de igual manera me incorporé y decidí hacerlo. No podía ser que además la edad me estuviese volviendo un ser sedentario y aburrido; todavía no era tan mayor, tenía que aprovechar mi juventud. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación pensando en ello y dispuesto a disfrutar todo el tiempo que estaría allí. Ese debía ser mi nuevo comienzo.

Me sentí fuera de hábitat cuando entré en el lugar. La música estaba demasiado alta para mi gusto, el bajo retumbaba en mis oídos de una manera desagradable, las personas se amontonaban en la pista de baile pegando sus cuerpos al máximo. Fui hasta la barra abriéndome paso entre la multitud y tratando de acostumbrarme al ambiente. Me senté en un taburete y apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa, quizá iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

― ¿Qué desea tomar? ― el barman alzó la voz para que pudiese oírlo por encima de todo el ruido.

― Una cerveza. ― articulé distraído y él asintió.

Miré hacia todos los lados tratando de encontrar algo, o alguien, que llamase mi atención. Tomé la botella que me había traído el empleado y bebí distraídamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando el líquido bajaba por mi garganta. Entonces, una penetrante mirada que provenía desde el otro lado de la barra me hizo voltear hacia la chica de ojos marrones y cabello negro corto que, aun encontrándose descubierta por mí, sonreía insinuante.

Alcé una ceja y le señalé con un movimiento de cabeza a su acompañante, que parecía no reparar en otra cosa que no fuese su cuerpo mientras hablaba; menudo idiota, pensé. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y luego se volvió hacia el chico, que en ese momento tenía puesta una de sus manos en su cintura. Con el gesto de desdén que expresaba su rostro, ese definitivamente no podía ser su novio; tal vez una mala conquista. La vi murmurar algo a su oído y a él componer una expresión entre sorprendida y complacida, que imperceptiblemente, hizo que rodara los ojos. Me encogí de hombros, tenía curiosidad saber que estaría diciéndole para que la dejase marcharse con aquella facilidad, no sin antes haber bajado un _poco_ su mano hasta casi llegar a su trasero.

Desvié mi atención de allí cuando la mujer se fundió entre la multitud. Pude ver que unos minutos más tarde, su compañero también había desaparecido. Quizá me había equivocado, al fin y al cabo solo había entendido lo que había querido. Ya iba por la tercera cerveza, prácticamente había olvidado ese incidente, cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba por detrás.

Al girarr, tuve cierta satisfacción interna al confirmar que era la chica con la que había cruzado miradas un rato antes. De cerca comprendí porque su acompañante no se había podido concentrar en su rostro, con aquel vestido azul eléctrico que tenía la espalda descubierta y un sugerente escote que bajaba hasta su ombligo. No me importó tardarme unos segundos en recorrer visualmente su cuerpo, si había decidido usar eso, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a consciencia del efecto que causaría.

― ¿Te puedo acompañar? ― preguntó acercándose a mí para que su voz se hiciese entendible. Asentí dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras su aroma me embriagaba por unos segundos. Se dejó caer en el taburete que estaba a mi lado y pidió algo de ron sin hielo.

― ¿Ron puro? ― hice una mueca. ― A ese paso, terminarás ebria antes de las doce.

― Ya veremos. ― murmuró mordiéndose el labio y tomando el vaso que le ofrecía el empleado. El vestido, que de por sí era corto, se subía cuando se sentaba y dejaba ve sus largas piernas, que me hacían perder un poco más el control.

― ¿A dónde se ha ido el hombre que estaba contigo antes? ― no pude evitar la duda.

― Ah, Jacob. ― dejó escapar una risita. ― Seguro estará en su cuarto esperándome. ― sus ojos expresaron diversión cuando se encontraron con los míos. ― Pobre idiota.

― ¿Entonces no le conocías?

― Tampoco te conozco a ti, pero me gustas más que él. ― fue su manera de contestar, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese el cuerpo ante la sensualidad que cargaban sus palabras.

― Me alegra saberlo. ― no me había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado a flirtearme, de modo que decidí seguirle el juego. ― También me pareces _interesante. _

― Soy Mary.

― Jasper Whitlock para servirle. ― nos estrechamos las manos, aunque fuese una burla todo ese protocolo. Si las cosas salían como las había planeado, era una suerte estar soltero y con una habitación solo para mí.

― ¿No bailas? ― me ofreció la mano cuando terminó su trago. Su figura volvió a distraer mis pensamientos por unos segundos antes de aceptar e incorporarme.

No hacía falta una larga y tendida conversación con ella, había ido directo al grano. La situación se desenvolvía con una inusitada naturalidad, y mi cuerpo se estrechaba al suyo haciéndome olvidar lo molesta que era la música y las personas a nuestro alrededor. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y siguió moviendo sus caderas de aquella desquiciante forma mientras su rostro se acercaba, hasta casi sentir su contacto.

Fui yo quien finalmente cortó la distancia que nos separaba y junté nuestros labios con un instinto de posesión. Me correspondió de una manera suave, despreocupada mientras sus manos se movían distraídamente sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí como bajaba hasta el cierre del vaquero y luego a mi entrepierna, cosa que tensó cada uno de mis nervios. Cuando nos separamos, mis manos agarraban firmemente su trasero y su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la mía.

―Yo…― comenzó a decir. Escruté su rostro y noté la inseguridad mientras subía sus manos de nuevo a mi pecho. ― Tengo que irme.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se deshizo de mí y se dio media vuelta caminando a paso rápido entre las personas. La perdí de vista antes de poder reaccionar y tratar de seguirla; cosa que fue inútil, no la encontré ahí dentro. Se había ido; pero antes de pensar en Mary, la chica misteriosa, debía volver a mi habitación y tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Al parecer, ese día nada había pasado como yo esperaba.

.

**Edward POV.**

Mi vida era una mierda. Estar encerrado dentro de ese barco me hacía sentir unas desesperadas ganas de lanzarme al mar. Promocionaban aquel crucero como el mejor viaje que una persona podría tener en su mísera existencia. Si no faltasen menos de cuatro semanas para desembarcar en Grecia y enfrentarme con mi destino, aquello me habría parecido hasta simpáticamente cierto.

Pero no lo era. Ninguna de las innumerables distracciones que había en ese lugar me haría olvidar que Tanya Denali, mi prometida, esperaba ansiosamente mi llegada a Milos para que pudiésemos celebrar por todo lo alto nuestra boda. Nadie me había preguntado dónde quería nacer, o siquiera si quería nacer, al igual que tampoco me habían consultado si me hubiese gustado comprometerme antes de saber hablar para favorecer el linaje de la familia.

Conocía a aquella molesta chica desde que éramos unos críos, y nunca me había agradado su carácter caprichoso que obtenía siempre lo que quería. Es más, estaba seguro de que había sido principalmente ella la de la idea de adelantar nuestra unión dos años, alegando que ya no podía esperar más tiempo el ansiado momento y que de igual manera compartiríamos nuestras vidas por siempre.

Había esperado que cuando llegase el día de tener que enfrentar a mis padres tuviese la valentía para poder decirles que nada de eso era lo que quería, quizá también me hubiese gustado haber estado locamente enamorado de alguien que me diese los motivos por los cuales negarme; pero no había sido así. Como siempre, acepté resignado, sabiendo también que yo era la única esperanza de mi hermano para que no nos terminasen por desheredar.

Emmett. Debía pensar en él, y convencerme de que lo quería lo suficiente como para hacer esto, porque así era. Su espíritu rebelde y en contra de todos los preceptos morales que se predicaban en nuestra familia era censurado por nuestros padres categóricamente. Eso fue lo que los llevó a depositar con esmero todas las aspiraciones de éxito que tenían para su descendencia sobre mí.

Cuando desperté, iluminado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de mi ventana, todavía seguía pensando en ello. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que había subido al barco. Vi que Emmett también abría los ojos pesadamente en la cama que estaba junto la mía. Cogí un conjunto de la maleta y me dirigí al baño antes de que él terminase de desperezarse; una ducha de agua helada por la mañana era la mejor forma para comenzar el día. Al salir mi hermano me esperaba recostado en la cama pasando canales del televisor. Ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que habíamos entrado en la habitación.

―Has despertado, dormilón. ― comenté haciendo que rodase los ojos y terminase por apagar el aparato.

― Lo he hecho porque no has cerrado las cortinas. ― reprochó incorporándose calmadamente.

― Si seguías durmiendo, era seguro que nos perderíamos el desayuno. ― me encogí de hombros. ― Ahora apresúrate, estoy hambriento.

― Mas tarde tomaré una siesta de belleza.

― Bajaré solo si no te metes en este momento al baño. ― advertí al verlo proceder con tal lentitud

― Tranquilo, gruñón, en media hora estoy listo. ― y salió de la habitación sonriendo. Media hora de Emmett era en tiempo mortal unas dos horas, así que decidí distraerme leyendo un rato.

Al tomar mi ejemplar de _El viejo y el mar _no pude evitar recordar a la insoportable muchacha que se había negado a facilitarme el libro el día anterior. Fruncí el ceño, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, sus ojos café habían rondado mi subconsciente más de lo que era saludable. Negué con la cabeza para mí mismo, esa tal Bella parecía ser tan malcriada como Tanya, lo que menos me convenía era entablar conversación con ella.

Como había predicho, mi hermano se tardó dos horas en el baño. Comentó algo sobre hacer nuestras duchas más felices al comprar un patito de goma y me hizo gestos para que nos encamináramos al restaurante; donde al llegar, sentí que muchos nos observaban con interés. La forma en que Emmett se vestía, aunque había terminado por parecerme algo normal, tendía a llamar la atención. Él no era una persona convencional y parecía disfrutar de hacer todo lo que en la sociedad se considerase tabú.

La variedad de platos era extensa, aunque opté por algo bastante común: tostadas, mermelada y huevos fritos. Sosteniendo mi bandeja, me dirigí a una esquina del gran comedor alejada del ajetreo propio de la segunda mañana de viaje. Había una inmensa cantidad de personas, no reparé mucho en ellas mientras desayunaba; aunque cuando Bella, mi lectora favorita, entró por la puerta principal, compuse una mueca.

― Ella es la chica. ― no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, señalándola con discreción. ― La del libro.

― ¿De verdad? ― mi hermano alzó una ceja con sorna, volteando a verla. ― Es linda, Edward. La forma en que la describías me hacía pensar que sería alguna bruja con verrugas y una escoba voladora…

― No es gracioso. ― para contradecirme, la carcajada de Emmett fue estruendosa. ― Vale, quizá sea hilarante la situación; pero de igual manera no ha querido prestarme el libro.

― Te gusta, Eddie. No trates de ocultarlo.

― Yo… ― me sentí como un niño pequeño al enfurruñarme por ello. ― No es verdad.

― Si tú lo dices. ― se encogió de hombros.

― La rubia no está mal. ― comenté casualmente detallando a su compañera.

― ¿Hablas de la señorita _vamos a demostrarle a todo el crucero lo buena que estoy_? ― inquirió alzando una ceja. ― Sí, es despampanante; pero sabéis bien que no es mi tipo_._ ― reprimí un mohín. Él hablaba con tal naturalidad de ello que a veces olvidaba lo incómodo que se me hacía aceptarlo.

― Em, nos están mirando. ― murmuré cambiando el tema y tratando de no voltear hacia donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

― ¿Qué dices? ― nada sutil, mi hermano se giró completamente hacia ellas. ― Oh, no sólo eso. Se acercan a nosotros

.

**Emmett POV.**

Edward palideció de una forma graciosa, si_ legalmente rubia_ y _castaña estirada_ no hubiesen llegado a nuestra mesa en ese momento le habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico. Guardé silencio; mientras la rubia, que se presentó como Rosalie, sonreía con emoción, la otra, que ya sabía que se llamaba Bella, tenía una cara de desdén poco disimulable. No era para menos, con el amargado de mi hermano a nadie le quedaban ganas de ser simpático.

― ¿No quieren sentarse con nosotros? ― invité, más que todo por cortesía. Eddie me dirigió una fulminante mirada cuando ambas aceptaron, que opté por ignorar.

Rosalie no me quitó sus ojos azules de encima desde que se colocó al lado. Me sentí algo intimidado por la fuerza de su mirada, así que traté de mantener una charla despreocupada con su amiga. Se me vino a la mente la idea de que la exuberante chica se hubiese interesado en mí y casi me carcajeé por ello. No tenía idea definitivamente, pero no tardaría en darse cuenta.

― ¿Entonces ambas se han embarcado en el crucero para vacacionar? ― pregunté tratando de hacer que mi mojigato hermano también se incluyese en la conversación.

― Sí, claro. Necesitamos relajarnos. ― contestó la rubia acercándose para llamar mi atención. ― La universidad es una locura.

― Ciertamente. ― asentí. ― Pero en Julliard es imposible no pasarla bien.

― ¿Julliard? ― repitió Rosalie abriendo los ojos― ¿Estudias allí?

― ¿Tu también?

― Yo…― se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. ― Nada, no es nada. Estudio derecho en Yale.

― Es genial, la admisión a ese campo es casi imposible; pero definitivamente el arte es lo mío. ― lo decía con mucho orgullo, después de haber luchado tanto contra los designios de mis padres, me sentía bien haciendo lo que me gustaba.

― Supongo, no fue fácil. ― su incomodidad fue palpable.

― Pero ya has terminado el semestre. ― cambié de tema. ― ¿Cuáles son sus planes para estos meses?

Bella, que se había sentado junto a su amiga y lo más alejada posible de Edward, respondió con emoción algunos tours en los que se habían anotado. No había mencionado nada sobre el incidente de la biblioteca y se había dirigido, con suerte, en dos ocasiones a mi hermano, cosa que dejaba en claro el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por su amiga.

Mientras hablaba, de reojo pude notar la vista fija de la rubia en mis muñecas y tuve curiosidad de qué pasaría por su cabeza en el momento en que lo entendiese. Sus ojos abiertos como platos se encontraron con los míos, burlones. Cinco segundos después ya estaba exclamando su indignación.

― ¡Oh mi dios, no puede ser que….!― Rosalie se levantó rápido del asiento, su expresión denotaba aprehensión.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― interrogó Bella con voz calmada.

― Es solo que…― tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír al ver su reacción. ― Tengo que volver a la habitación, creo que olvidé algo importante. ― mintió con descaro sin apartar la vista de mí.

La observé alejarse y supe que aunque no lo demostrase, se había quedado sorprendida por lo que había descubierto. De igual manera, yo nunca había escondido al mundo lo que era. Sopesé la idea de que no se volviera a acercar a mí en lo que quedaba de viaje. Era muy posible que fuese así.

― Excusad a Rose, a veces tiene la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta. ― la castaña, que sin su amiga no tendría que hacer nada allí, hizo un forzado gesto de despreocupación.

― Quizá deberías acompañarla, puede que necesite tu ayuda. ― me causo gracia el tono hostil con el que Edward prácticamente echaba a la chica.

― Tienes razón. ― cortó bruscamente enderezándose en su asiento. Rodé los ojos sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, definitivamente aquello era química pura. ― Pero antes... ― rebuscó en su bolso. ― toma. Lo he terminado de leer en tres horas.

― Gracias. ― murmuró atónito mi hermano cuando Bella le tendió el gastado ejemplar de _Paris era una fiesta_. Así que ese era el polémico libro, menuda idiotez.

― Ya me voy. ― disfrazando su irritación, se incorporó y se despidió de nosotros.

― Te ha entregado el libro, ¿habéis dado por finalizada la riña? ― interrogué con reproche cuando ella ya no estuvo.

― Soy un estúpido. ― musitó en respuesta. Solté una carcajada, pensando que aquello seguramente debía ser de familia.

* * *

**_¿Qué hace Jasper besándose sin nuestro permiso con una desconocida? ¿Por qué Rosalie ha salido corriendo luego de finalmente haberse acercado a Emmett? ¿Podrán Bella y Edward superar sus diferencias? _Entérese de todo esto en el siguiente capítulo - inserte voz de narrador de telenovela-.**

**Hola, pues... ¡ya sabemos algo más de los personajes! ¿qué les parece el capítulo? A mí me ha costado un poco terminarlo, creo que el proximo me dedicaré más a Emmett y Rosalie, ya que los tengo algo olvidados.****Supongo que el cap anterior fue algo flojo y por ello no hubo tantos comentarios, ¿opiniones sobre este? **

**Gracias a las alertas, favoritos y los comentarios: Romy92, Cassie, Paulii Bones Love, Maruri Whitlock. Y por supuesto, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, a los que no dan señales pero están ahí. Espero que les siga gustando, porque a mí me comienza a divertir de lo lindo complicarle la vida a nuestros amados personajes. Como estoy en vacaciones, trataré de actualizar antes de que termine esta semana. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Stephenie Meyer todavía no me ha dado el copyright de crepúsculo, estamos trabajando en ello (?); pero por ahora son de ella y no míos los personajes.**

**Travesuras en el crucero**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Rosalie POV.**

¡Maldita sea, no podía ser que tuviese tan mala suerte! No me dignaba a aceptar que aquello era cierto; pero lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Solté un gemido de frustración, atrayendo la atención de las personas que iban hacia el restaurante. Luego, negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino, esto era definitivamente una mala broma del destino. Me dispuse a largarme a mi habitación, a lamentarme de mi triste vida, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

― Rosalie. ― una Bella jadeante me observó con reproche al voltear. ― ¿Qué rayos habéis…

― Cuando lleguemos al cuarto, te explico. ― la urgencia que reflejé en mi rostro la convenció de guardar sus quejas para otro momento y acompañarme en silencio; hacer un berrinche frente a toda esa gente no se me antojaba divertido.

Yo siempre tenía lo que quería, no me importaba que tan caprichoso sonase. Al entrar al restaurante había prácticamente arrastrado a Bella a la mesa de _Eduardo amargadín_- el cariñoso apodo que le puso luego de despotricar sobre él por toda la noche- después de reconocer al chico de la piscina a su lado. Fue por ello que antes de que la puerta del cuarto terminase de cerrar, ya mi amiga me estaba bombardeando con miles de preguntas con respecto a mi actitud.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te gustaba el chico? ¿Por qué me habéis dejado sola, Hale? ― _Isa _siempre me llamaba por mi apellido cuando verdaderamente estaba irritada.

― ¡Es gay! ― grité desolada. ― ¡A la mierda con mi vida, me he fijado en un gay!

― ¿Cómo dices? ― se había parado en seco al oír aquello. Yo me dejé caer en el sofá, tomé un cojín y lo apreté contra mi rostro. Comencé a chillar como una histérica para desahogarme.

― Ya me has oído, Swan. El hermano de _amargadín_ es gay. ― resoplé sarcásticamente, tirando a un lado el cojín.

― No… no lo puedes saber. ― sus ojos café se abrieron con sorpresa y se acercó al sillón que estaba frente a mí. ― Rose, estas pensando lo peor del asunto.

― Te juro que no miento. ― aseguré sin emoción. ― El brazalete morado que decía _proud to be homosexual _y la camisa con una bandera de arcoíris me lo dejaron totalmente claro.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―exclamó Bella, azorada.

― ¿No lo habéis notado? Pues yo tampoco lo hice inmediatamente. Supongo que fue porque estuvieron sentados en todo momento. ― recordé los ojos color miel que se burlaban de mi sorpresa y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

― ¿A qué tanto escándalo? ― Alice salió de su habitación cerrando de un portazo y frunciendo el ceño. ― Ay. ― gimió cuando percibió el ruido que había causado y se llevó una mano a la frente.

― Y tú nos pides explicaciones. ― me burlé. ― No has bajado con nosotras a desayunar, no te hemos visto desde la tarde… ¿dónde rayos te has metido?

― Yo… he estado aquí desde entonces. ― murmuró mordiéndose el labio y desviando sus ojos grises hacia el suelo.

― Por eso es que tienes resaca, ¿verdad? ― alcé una ceja con ironía.

― No sé de qué hablas. ― se enderezó a la defensiva. ― Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza porque me he mareado en el barco y ya me juzgáis.

― Cuando quieras, me cuentas. ― repliqué enfurruñada, sabiendo que este no era por mucho el primer crucero al que se había subido.

― Deja a la pobre All. ― intervino Bella, conciliadora. ― Quizá sólo ha tenido una mala noche.

― O _demasiado _buena. ―noté el nerviosismo de mi menuda amiga y tuve aún más curiosidad de saber qué rayos había pasado.

― Excusa a Rosalie.― la chica Swan me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. ― Está todavía de mal humor porque se enteró de que el hombre que le gustaba era gay.

― ¿Qué? ― Alice me miró a mí. Asentí en respuesta y la vi articular un _oh por dios._ ― Eso te va a complicar mucho las cosas si quieres conquistarlo.

― Ni que lo digas. ― me alegró que ella supiera que no me iba a dar por vencida por aquel pequeño inconveniente. ― Lo tomaré como un desafío personal.

― ¿Acaso vas a intentarlo? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ― escandalizar a Isabella hizo que ambas sonriéramos con complicidad, siempre lo hacíamos, pero finalmente la terminábamos arrastrando a nuestras locuras por más reservada que fuese.

― Cuéntame la estrategia de ataque. ― intervino por su parte Alice, llegando a mi lado y con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

― Rose, no le gustan las mujeres. ― volvió a insistir Bella, sabiendo de igual forma que cuando a mí se me metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de que no cumpliese mi objetivo.

― Creo que por ahora… necesitaré una peluca y ropa nueva. ― curvé mis labios en una malévola mueca cuando se dibujó ante mis ojos el perfecto plan que me llevaría a obtener la atención de Emmett.

― Me gusta. ― se carcajeó a mi lado Alice. ― Se va a poner interesante.

― Oh mi dios, me da pena por el pobre chico. ― se lamentó _Isa _con un suspiro. Ya sabía que era inminente el final de la historia. ― Yo paso en esto. No quiero meterme en problemas.

― Ya participarás. ― le resté importancia. Me había dado renovados ánimos la nueva distracción que me había ideado para pasar mis días en el crucero; no parecía tan mala idea, después de todo. ― Creo que saldré de compras.

― Te acompañaría, pero no me siento exactamente bien en este momento. ― se excusó All cuando me incorporé de mi asiento. ― Creo que me tomaré una aspirina y dormiré un rato más.

― Esta bien. ― me encogí de hombros antes de disponerme a salir. ― Luego tendrán mucho en qué ayudarme. ― observé como Bella abría sus ojos café con sorpresa y añadí: ― ambas.

Me iba a divertir mucho, si todo salía bien, a partir de mañana iba a comenzar a demostrarme a mí misma el gran talento de actriz frustrada que tenía. Ya me lo había propuesto, Emmett Cullen iba a estar conmigo, no importaba que tuviese que fingir ser otra persona o cambiar de sexo. En ese momento, no había reglas para aquel depravado juego.

.

**Alice POV. **

Cuando Rose salió, Bella y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona demasiado sensata; pero aún así no negaría lo bien que la pasaba acompañándola en sus locuras. Finalmente, sonreí y negué con la cabeza: a quién engañaba, iba a ser jodidamente entretenido. Abandoné el recibidor con esa idea, dejando a mi compañera sentada con una expresión ansiosa en el rostro.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana, todavía podía dormir un poco más. Antes de dejarme caer en la cama para tratar de recuperar unas horas de sueño, tomé una aspirina del botiquín de primeros auxilios que había traído. Lo que menos quería era pensar en la noche pasada, pero después de varios minutos sin conciliar el sueño, no pude evitar recordarlo.

Excesos. Todo lo que reprimí en mi interior por tanto tiempo fue liberado en el momento en que me vi en el espejo del vestidor antes de salir del cuarto. Quería ser deseada por los hombres, quería que me viesen como una mujer. Quería ser _Mary._ Jamás imaginé que iba a llegar a tanto, que lo encontraría en esa discoteca y que él me miraría de la manera en que lo hizo. Y lo que había pasado luego… prefería no repetirlo en mi mente, para que no jugase con mi cordura y mi temperatura corporal.

Sin embargo, me dormí pensando en Jasper, en sus labios tomando los míos con aquella urgencia, en nuestros cuerpos a tan poca distancia. Recreé el momento y me permití fantasear en el qué hubiese seguido; vi sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, desvistiéndome con prisa. Cuando desperté, estaba jadeando y con los mechones de mi cabello adheridos a mi rostro por el sudor. Había sido demasiado vívido el sueño, mi corazón latía desbocado.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sola unos minutos después, Bella también había salido a disfrutar del día. Tomé algún conjunto de mi maleta y fui a darme una ducha que me despejase de todas aquellas turbias ideas. Cuando salí y me di una mirada rápida en el espejo del baño, me complació saber que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía unas horas; con un poco de maquillaje pude disimular las ojeras y darle un aspecto radiante a mi rostro.

Iba a bajar de nuevo a las canchas, esperaba encontrar a Jasper y ver cómo seguía después de la noche pasada, algo de lo que se suponía, yo no debía estar enterada. Ya hasta había olvidado que tenía que estar molesta con él y cuando lo vi sentado en un banco bebiendo una botella de agua tuve que morderme el labio para evitar sonreír. No sabría decir en qué momento había estado más guapo, pero ahora se veía excelente.

― ¿Entonces has venido por tu revancha? ― pregunté llamando su atención, con la mayor indiferencia que fui capaz.

― Ya estaba comenzando a creer que no vendrías. ― respondió volteando a verme. Me sentí algo asustada en ese momento, quizá me podría reconocer. Pero no lo hizo, en realidad, sería casi imposible sin la peluca, los lentes de contacto y todo el recargado maquillaje; era como ser otra persona.

― Nunca me niego a un desafío. ― comenté con tenacidad antes de quitarle de las manos la botella de agua y beber un sorbo. Alzó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros. ― ¿Vamos ya?

― Espera. ―me tomó del brazo en el momento en que me había dado la vuelta para entrar. Quedé helada ante ese contacto y cuando me giré hacia él, pude ver que estaba más cerca de lo que me hubiese gustado. ― Siento mucho lo de ayer, no sé por qué rayos digo esas cosas…

― No importa. ― al zafarme de su agarre, deseé no haber parecido tan idiota. ― A veces las personas tienden a confundirme con una cría, pero no lo soy.

― Fue despectivo como lo dije. ― alargó su mano para volver a tocarme, pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, retrocedió y se revolvió los cabellos. ― Entiendo eso mejor de lo que crees, después de pasar los treinta aún me siguen preguntando en qué universidad estudio. ― _los treinta _tuve que simular un ataque de tos para ocultar mi exclamación de sorpresa.

― ¿Treinta dices que tienes? ― repetí.

― Treinta y dos. ― corrigió observándome con humor. ― Ya seguro pensarás que soy un vejestorio y dejarás de hablarme….

― No, no. ― negué todavía un poco en shock. ―Es solo… te calculaba unos veintiséis. Me da igual qué edad tengas.

― Entonces ya ves que suele suceder. ― se rió. ― ¿En serio pasar los treinta no hace que me veas como un sádico o pervertido? Podré comprender si es así.

― Yo…― no iba a negar que me parecía más excitante todavía el estar liándome con alguien mayor, le daba más emoción al asunto. Si algún día me decidía a contarles a Rosalie y Bella, definitivamente se quedarían de piedra.― no lo creo. Pareces muy simpático para serlo.

― Supongo que gracias. ― asintió con alegría. ― No quiero perder a mi más excelente contrincante en tenis. Realmente, me agrada mucho haberte encontrado.

― A mí también. ― murmuré con abatimiento al pensar en que siendo Alice, nunca se fijaría en mí de otra forma que no fuese como una buena amiga que jugaba partidos con él; aunque sin que lo supiera, ya me le había acercado de otra forma.

― De modo que, ― comenzó a decir, volviéndose hacia la entrada de las canchas― ¿estás lista para ser aplastada hoy?

Acepté la partida de tenis, sin habérmelo propuesto. Esa vez ganó Jasper, y le di el gusto de regodearse en su victoria. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche _Mary _volvería a verlo, y esa vez sería yo la que tuviese el control. De habérmelo propuesto, lo hubiese podido volver loco; porque eso era lo que quería, que estuviese loco por mí.

.

**Isabella POV.**

Rosalie estaba chalada, definitivamente ida. Y Alice no se quedaba atrás. ¡Dios mío, ser la cuerda del grupo a veces era más agobiante de lo que parecía! Bueno, quizá no estaba tan cuerda como decía. Darle impulsivamente el ejemplar de Hemingway al pedante de Edward, sin siquiera haber pasado antes por la biblioteca para registrarlo como entregado, no contaba entre mis mejores ideas. Ahora tendría que ver cómo me las arreglaba para explicar la desaparición. Menuda idiota que era.

Bueno, cuando hablé con la encargada descubrí que por lo menos Cullen había hecho algo productivo en su mísera vida y se había molestado en ir a explicarle que le transferí el libro en vista de que sabía que estaba interesado en él. Entonces, eso me quitaba un problema de encima; pero no significaba que no siguiera enojada- tal vez algo dolida, aunque no lo admitiera- por su manera desagradable de tratarme en el desayuno.

Y justamente, para mi mala suerte, pude ver que estaba sentado en una de las butacas del centro. Su mirada se encontró con la mía e involuntariamente un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Huí de aquellos curiosos ojos verdes dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a irme de ahí. Casi lo logré, pero él finalmente me alcanzó se puso a mi lado mientras caminaba irritada por el pasillo.

― No me ignores, Bella. ― pidió al notar que estaba tratando de pasar por alto su presencia. Seguí caminando, dándole un silencio incómodo como respuesta. ― Por favor, ¿ni siquiera me puedes escuchar dos minutos? ― interrogó con frustración, tomándome del brazo y obligándome a parar.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― farfullé entre dientes. ― Tienes dos minutos.

― Yo, ― soltó su agarre y luego suspiró. ― lo siento. Te he tratado muy mal desde que nos conocimos y seguro pensarás que soy….

― Un patán, un arrogante, un pedante, un hombre falto de tacto, un idiota, un… ― comencé a enumerar uno a uno todos los calificativos que se me ocurrieron.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ― me detuvo. ― Iba a decir que quizá había sido un poco _rudo. _Pero al parecer has sabido expresarlo mejor.

― Sí, lo he hecho.

― Como sea, ¿no quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?

― ¿Perdón? ― inquirí deteniéndome en seco. Le daba poco crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

― Para limar asperezas, ya sabes. ― contestó dirigiéndome una sonrisa torcida que me aceleró _solo un poco _el pulso. ― Puedo ser más encantador de lo que crees.

― No confío mucho en ello. ― negué casi en broma

― ¿Eso es un sí? ― alzó una ceja de manera arrogante.

― Solo porque mi agenda está desocupada. ― advertí. ― Además, siempre me ha gustado tener alguien con quién hablar sobre mis lecturas.

― Entonces vamos.

Acordamos visitar el restaurante mexicano que estaba frente a la piscina, yo traté de ignorar la voz exigente de mi madre cuando pedí un plato de nachos y tostadas, para qué negarlo, estaba delicioso. Conversamos acerca de muchas cosas durante la comida, le comenté mi emoción por volver a París y él me dijo que aunque era la primera vez que salía del continente, se había enamorado de esa ciudad por la historia y las fotos que había encontrado. Increíblemente sí podía ser agradable.

― Me encantaría vivir allí. ― confesó dando un suspiro. ― Lástima que las cosas no sean tan fáciles.

― Ni hablar. ― bufé negando con la cabeza. ― París es una ciudad llena de soñadores, y mis padres reprueban a cualquier persona que no tenga los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

― Quizá tus padres y los míos podrían llevarse bien. ― se burló sin mucho humor.

― Genial. ― le di un sorbo a mi refresco. ― ¿Y por qué has decidido embarcarte en este crucero?

― No lo he decidido yo. ― explicó sombríamente. ― Pero es una larga historia, tal vez otro día. ― supe que estaba desviando el tema porque le incomodaba y decidí no insistir. Como decía papá: una persona curiosa siempre logra sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas.

― Quizá te pueda incluir a ti y a tu hermano en el tour que tomaremos mis amigas y yo al llegar a Francia. ― le mencioné resumidamente por cuáles monumentos nos llevaría y qué lugares visitaríamos.

― Vaya. ― parecía impresionado. ― Pues me anoto. Tendré que preguntarle a Emmett si le interesaría; aunque normalmente prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

― Es muy simpático

― Es la oveja negra de la familia. ― terció Edward

― ¿De verdad? ― mientras hablaba, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Rosalie en la mañana e hice un mohín. ― Creo que yo soy la oveja negra de mi familia. ― bien, era la segunda hija, que había nacido por un desliz de preservativo y que además no podía ser tan perfecta como su hermana mayor. Eso definitivamente debía contar.

― Ni decir, eres encantadora. ― me sonrojé un poco por el halago. ― ¿Acaso podrías siquiera dañar una mosca?

― Pues… sí, soy una malota. ― era mentira, yo era una _niña bien._ ― Vale, no sabéis a las locuras que me arrastran mis amigas Rosalie y Alice.

― ¿Cómo cuales? ― inquirió apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y acercándose a mí. Me sentí tentada a desahogarme con él y contarle; pero inmediatamente dejé la posibilidad a un lado. Era un completo desconocido, con el que ni siquiera había tenido una relación cordial hasta hacía unas dos horas. ¿Qué rayos me ocurría? Ese no era el lado racional de Bella Swan.

― Es una larga historia. ― repetí sus palabras, sin poder evitarlo. ― Tal vez otro día.

― Así será. ― y con ello, dejó abierta la posibilidad de volver a encontrarnos para pasar el rato.

Me emocionó la idea y mis hormonas volvieron a descontrolar mis pensamientos. Eso se debía detener. Aunque pareciera del todo descabellado, en ese momento me pregunté qué pensarían mamá y papá si algún día les presentaba a Edward Cullen. No me pareció tan malo el panorama, tenía aptitudes para poder convertirse en un gran amigo. ¿Sólo un amigo, cierto?

* * *

_**Vale, en este momento ya me querrán matar. **__**Sí, estoy loca, pero espero que les siga gustando después de haber aclarado en su totalidad la posición de cada uno de los personajes. Aquí voy:**_

_**-Primero, a Rosalie le encanta llamar la atención así que me pareció perfecto poner a Emmett de esta forma en que realmente no le importara mucho su físico y con el que se tuviera que esforzar realmente.**_

_**-Segundo, bueno.. ¡yo tengo un cliché con las diferencias de edades y estoy loca! Se que treinta y dos... son quince años de diferencia, pero Alice es muy niña y necesita que alguien la saque de su burbuja.. ¿quién mejor que Jasper? **_

_**-Tercero, Bella y Edward se hacen los santos, pero al final, cuando alguien es tan conservador, termina desatándose en algún momento ;;) **_

**Gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos, a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar: ****Romy92, Cassie, Conny, Sheila Marie, Maruri-Whitlock, jaslicecullenhale, Zoe Hallow. Y a los que leen sin dar señales de vida también :) Todos me hacen muy feliz al saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia. Y bueno.. ya saben que los comentarios nunca vienen mal.. ¿qué les pareció? ¿me mandan a la horca o esperan a ver el desenlace de la historia? **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Stephenie Meyer todavía no me ha dado el copyright de crepúsculo, estamos trabajando en ello (?); pero por ahora son de ella y no míos los personajes.**

**Travesuras en el crucero. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Edward POV.**

― Entonces, no te molestará darme una demostración de lo mala que eres, ¿verdad? ― inquirí mientras la idea tomaba forma en mi cabeza.

― ¿Qué dices? ― sus ojos café se abrieron con sorpresa. Reprimí una risita.

― ¿No te han entrado ganas de hacer alguna hazaña estúpida alguna vez? ― vi la negativa en su expresión cautelosa, lo cual incrementó mi diversión. ― Vale, acompáñame, será emocionante. ― le tendí la mano, no muy seguro de que la fuese a tomar. Bella definitivamente era de ese tipo de chicas que jamás rompía las reglas.

― ¿Cuál será el plan? ― preguntó por su parte aceptando mi propuesta.

― De seguro has visto lo alto que es este barco, ¿no? ― sonreí complacido ante su asentimiento.

Nos incorporamos al mismo tiempo y salimos del restaurante, no volví a hablar hasta que estuve afuera, y cuando lo hice, el _plan _pareció más estúpido, riesgoso e interesante de lo que me había propuesto. ¿Por qué no?, me cuestioné; la excitación me hacía parecer más temerario de lo que realmente era. Bella y yo todavía seguíamos tomados de las manos.

.

― ¿Esto es ilegal verdad? ― susurró viendo el aviso de _solo personal autorizado _con algo de aprehensión.

― Técnicamente. ― me encogí de hombros.

― ¿Técnicamente? ― exclamó Bella azorada. ― Tengo que estar chalada para hacer esto.

― No es para tanto. ― le quité importancia al asunto. ― Relájate un poco.

― Nos van a descubrir. ― se lamentó ella. ― Deben haber cámaras que vean lo que estamos haciendo.

― No hemos notado ninguna, hasta ahora. ― repliqué con calma. ― Y si las hay, luego veremos. Vamos ya, que pensando tanto tiempo de seguro te echas para atrás. ― la oí suspirar cuando la agarré del brazo y la conduje hacia la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo ambos compartimos una mirada de curiosidad.

― ¡Esta abierta! ― comentó con demasiado énfasis.

― Tenemos suerte, pero haced silencio. ― murmuré poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Vi como se sonrojaba y sonreía a modo de disculpa. Rodé los ojos. ― Entremos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Silenciosamente ambos pasamos, cerrando la puerta con la mayor delicadeza que fue posible. Aquella era la parte más alta del barco, la cima de aquel imponente complejo que iba cruzando el mar; estábamos bajo el techo de la discoteca de la terraza, en la cual en ese momento no había actividad. El paso estaba restringido, era un lugar peligroso para permitir que los turistas se pasearan por ahí a cualquier hora del día.

Los rayos de sol nos iluminaron y la fresca brisa marina sacudió el cabello de Bella de una manera muy inusual. Observé primero el magnífico paisaje y luego a ella, que me sonrió y apretó mi mano; yo también le sonreí. Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película, era quizá demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

― Esto debe ser peligroso. ― se quejó alzando la voz para que las palabras no se perdiesen con el fuerte silbido del viento.

― La vista es maravillosa. ― tercié por mi parte mientras avanzábamos cautelosamente. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, era lo más estúpidamente temerario que se me había ocurrido hacer. ― ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

― No lo sé. ― se encogió de hombros ella. ― Estemos aquí un rato y dejémoslo ser. ― cuando se halló a una distancia prudencial del borde se dejó caer con cuidado y se sentó en el piso. Le imité y dirigí la vista hacia el horizonte; el azul del mar desde esta distancia se hacía más claro y apacible.

Bella se sumió en sus pensamientos y, por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La aversión que en un principio había sentido hacia su persona ese día desapareció por completo, quizá esa chica no era tan mala como me lo había planteado; quizá solo tuviese miedo de comportarse de otra manera que no fuese la correcta.

Pensé en mi boda, que estaba a menos de un mes de celebrarse, y una extraña inquietud me invadió por unos instantes. Unos meses atrás, el siquiera creer que mi vida tomaría este rumbo parecía una locura. Ahora era un hecho. Tal vez si Tanya me agradara un poco… el asunto sería más llevadero; pero no era así, simplemente éramos incompatibles. No podía imaginarme atado toda la vida a ella, formando una familia y durmiendo a su lado… ya llegados a ese punto volvía a sentir ganas de lanzarme al mar.

― Sois de lo más agradable, Edward. ― comentó después de unos quince minutos, volteando a verme. ― Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. ― sus ojos café se iluminaron cuando se encontraron con los míos.

― Supongo que yo lamento haber sido un idiota. ― murmuré con voz cargada. No sabía qué decir, en el momento en el que Bella había interrumpido mis reflexiones, una mezcla de sensaciones que no sabía interpretar se había cernido sobre mí.

― Desde esta altura, el océano parece menos feroz de lo que realmente es. ― su voz sonó afectada cuando desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― Nada. ― volvió a abrirlos y negó con la cabeza. ― Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, deberíamos irnos antes de que tengamos problemas.

― Claro, eso….― algo incómodo, sin una razón aparente, me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para que hiciese lo mismo. Ella se incorporó y comenzó a caminar sin todavía soltarme. No me molestó ese gesto.

Salimos con cautela, cuidándonos de que no hubiese por allí ningún empleado que nos pudiese descubrir en nuestra estúpida travesura. No dijimos ni una palabra hasta que estuvimos en la planta baja, donde finalmente ambos nos despedimos.

―Ha sido una aventura interesante, aun para una malota como yo. ― Bella se mordió el labio, ocultando una sonrisa. Me pareció, como había dicho Emmett, que era una chica linda; bastante más de lo que había notado en un primer momento.

― Me he divertido. ― asentí, sopesando si debía darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de indecisión, hasta que finalmente ella tomó la iniciativa, se separó de mí e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós.

― Ya nos veremos luego. ― dijo quedamente antes de irse.

Me pregunté si eso sería cierto; y aunque no debía hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, esperé que así fuese.

.

**Emmett POV. **

Me desperté después de mi _siesta de belleza _en la tarde, cuando Edward llegó a la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con reproche, aunque él pareció no darse cuenta; venía abstraído en sus pensamientos.

― Sois un gruñón, has interrumpido mi sueño. ― reclamé todavía algo adormilado. Edward bufó y se dejó caer en la cama que estaba junto a la mía, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor de paso.

― Ya es hora de que dejes de dormir. ― comentó tranquilamente mi hermano.

― Da igual. ― dije con hastío, incorporándome con lentitud. ― ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

― Me disculpé con Bella, como me has aconsejado. ― admitió finalmente, apagando el molesto televisor.

― Pues ya era hora. ― asentí muy pagado de mí mismo. ― ¿Qué tal te fue?

― Bien. ― suspiró. ― Más que bien, en realidad.

― ¿Y eso es malo? ― por su expresión de abatimiento, pude adivinar que sí.

― Me voy a casar con Tanya en menos de un mes. ― explicó con simplicidad. ― Sé que me puedo encariñar con ella, y no quiero que eso pase.

― Vaya. ― me sentí culpable de que él tuviese que hacer eso. Al fin y al cabo, era una tarea que el primogénito debía cumplir. ― Pues… debes relajarte. Disfruta y no pienses demasiado en ello.

― No creo que pueda ser como tú. ― se lamentó.

― Deberías intentarlo. ― le aconsejé mientras me ponía de pie para buscar en mi maleta una muda de ropa. ― Es más divertido.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― A comprar mi patito de hule. ― antes de entrar en el baño, pude ver que rodaba los ojos.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente para terminar de desperezarme. Mi hermano prescindió de acompañarme a ir de compras. Salí solo de la habitación, todavía con la imagen de un Edward abatido pasando por mi mente. Era tan egoísta de mi parte lo que hacía, y él de igual modo no se quejaba de lo que le tocaba en todo esto. Si hubiese comprendido en su totalidad la situación, probablemente me detestaría.

Jamás en mi vida habría podido tolerar el compromiso de ningún tipo. Yo era un espíritu libre, y no iba a dejar que nada me atase, bajo ningún concepto. Mis padres me odiaban, pero realmente no me importaba demasiado lo que tuviesen para decir. En un tiempo de crisis, había hecho lo necesario para poder seguir viviendo cómodamente.

Cuando entré al mini _walmart _del crucero, tomé una cesta y me dirigí al departamento de _artículos de baño. _Encontré los lindos patitos amarillos en una estantería, tomé uno y revisé que estuviese bien. Aprovechando, también compré un shampoo y un acondicionador para pelo oscuro. Los del hotel eran de mala calidad, no dejaban brillante mi cabello. Edward también lo agradecería, aunque no entendiese demasiado qué diferencia había entre un artículo y otro.

En la caja, mientras pagaba, me encontré frente a mí a la rubia amiga de Bella, con la que había hablado en el desayuno. No me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente hasta que ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Por unos segundos atisbé en su rostro la sorpresa, que luego disimuló con una sonrisa afectada y un asentimiento a modo de reconocimiento.

Me hizo algo de gracia, pero de igual manera, me sentí en la obligación de dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había pasado. Como salió de la tienda casi al mismo tiempo que yo, cargando sendas bolsas en cada mano, tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

― Hey. ― la saludé cuando estuve a su lado.

― Hola. ― no volteó a verme, parecía sobresaltada ante mi acercamiento.

― ¿Si te acuerdas de mí, no? ― insistí.

― El hermano de amargadín, sí. ― me reí ante el apodo que ambas le habían dado al pobre Edward. Suspiró y se detuvo antes de añadir: ― Lo siento, Bella le llama de esa forma.

― No hay problema. ― sonreí con simpatía. Rosalie tenía fuertemente agarradas las bolsas que había comprado, cuando fijé mi mirada en ellas, las ocultó un poco de mi vista. Cosas de mujeres, me encogí de hombros y fui directo a lo que quería decir― Oye, esta mañana, te habéis marchado sorpresivamente. Sé que lo has hecho por lo que ambos sabemos que lo has hecho.

― No, no lo sé yo, por lo menos. ― negó frunciendo el ceño luego de unos segundos de espera.

― Es porque soy gay. ― contesté con impaciencia, observando cada detalle de su expresión, que no se inmutó ante esta declaración.

― No tengo ningún prejuicio contra nadie, no entiendo de qué hablas. ― se evadió con un tono serio, casi solemne. No habría tenido caso discutir con una persona tan aparentemente controlada.

― Sí, eso. Pensé que tú.. bueno, nada, es tamaña estupidez ― me reí otra vez, sin aún creerle mucho, y pregunté, para terminar de dejar en claro el asunto:― Supongo que entonces sin hay rencores, ¿no?

― Para nada. ― me devolvió una sonrisa más bien siniestra. Era una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes mostrándose como en una mueca de burla, en lugar de la simpatía propia que debía tener. ― Espero que encuentres a alguien que os haga feliz a bordo. ―aunque sonó sincero, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral; aquella chica me intimidaba, no lo negaría.

―Vaya, gracias. ― logré articular sin saber qué más decir. Rosalie agitó su rubio cabello en un movimiento vehemente antes de volver a hablar.

― Nos vemos. ― se despidió y pude sentir como el penetrante azul de sus ojos taladraba sobre los míos. Después de alejó, con ese contoneo propio de quien se sabe atractiva y segura de sí misma. Y es que ella era una belleza, avasallante y desafiante; pero una belleza al fin y al cabo, que era imposible no notar.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación y encontré a Edward tirado en la cama viendo la televisión, volví a pensar en la rubia saliendo de la tienda. Simplemente opté por ignorar el hecho. Ojalá para ese momento hubiese sabido el problema en el que iba a meterme.

.

**Jasper POV.**

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ― no quise parecer demasiado curioso, pero seguramente fue así.

― Bajaré a la piscina, después de darme una ducha, claro. ― un brillo inquisitivo pasó por sus ojos grises y añadió. ― ¿No queréis acompañarme?

― Puede. ― asentí complacido ante la invitación. ― Todo depende de la hora.

― ¿Alguien te espera, Jasper? ― inquirió Alice dejando escapar un resoplido. ― En una hora estaré allá, venid si te place. ― y se alejó de mí con una media sonrisa, invitándome a no rechazar la propuesta.

No lo iba a hacer, definitivamente. Alice era una persona muy peculiar, con su espontanea forma de expresarse y sus gestos infantiles. Me divertía mucho a su lado, pues relajarse parecía tan fácil como respirar. Realmente, no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese bueno para ella; era tan joven e inocente. De acuerdo, ya tenía veintitrés años, estudiaba en la universidad y ya a esa edad debía haber tenido _ciertas_ experiencias. Estaba tratando con una mujer, no con una cría en plena adolescencia.

Subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha y despejar mi mente de aquellas turbias ideas. Debía dejar de ver todo desde un punto de vista lascivo, cuando al fin y al cabo, bien podríamos terminar siendo buenos amigos; pero no lo iba a negar, ella me interesaba y deseaba seguir conociéndola, aún cuando me sintiese fuera de ambiente cuando estábamos juntos.

Después de salir, el instante de duda sobre si debía bajar o no, se desvaneció rápidamente. Busqué un bañador y una toalla para luego ir hacia la piscina. Pensé también en tomar mis gafas para el sol, pero descarté la idea al hacerme la idea de lo ridículo que me vería. Sin ser ególatra, admitía que no me importaba alimentar mi propia vanidad de vez en cuando, pero aquello hubiese sido excesivo.

Alice me sonrió desde el otro lado, donde estaba acostada tomando sol en una silla plegable. Le hice un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y fui a acercarme. Desde la distancia, observé como lucía su cuerpo en aquel bikini turquesa; no estaba _nada _mal, quizá hasta estaba demasiado bien para hacerme parecer un idiota observándola. De igual manera, traté de no recrearme mucho en la imagen.

― ¡Vaya, Jasper! Pareces un vampiro. ― exclamó cuando llegué a su lado, dándome una rápida mirada. ― Estás más pálido que una pared.

― Ya tendré tiempo para broncearme. ― comenté dejando escapar una risita y añadiendo con diversión: ― Entonces, me estabas esperando.

― Hum. ― se mordió el labio, pensativa. ― Pues claro que sí, he visto en tu cara que ibas a venir.

― Qué intuitiva. ― ella rodó los ojos en respuesta e hizo un espacio en su silla que me indicó con un gesto.

― Bah, siéntate aquí y por lo menos déjame ponerte algo de bronceador. ― me encogí de hombros y me deje caer a su lado.

― Como quieras.

― Sí, como quiero. ― repitió de una manera que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Buscó en su bolso hasta dar con el envase, luego me lo tendió para que lo viese. ― ¿Puedo?

― Adelante. ― traté de parecer desinteresado; pero en el momento en el que me pidió que me pusiese de espaldas y se puso a horcajadas detrás de mí, pensé que aquello era demasiado insinuante. Tuve ganas de darme la vuelta al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, no lo hice.

― Tienes demasiada tensión en tus músculos. ― murmuró a mi oído, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda. ― Cuando viajé a Tailandia me enseñaron unas cuantas técnicas.

― ¿De verdad? ― pregunté con voz ronca, tratando de despejar mi mente.

― Mis padres se fueron a atender sus negocios y no tuve más opción que distraerme con unas clases. ― su risa fue suave, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a corta distancia. Casi gruñí. ― Ya verás.

Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en algo poco emocionante. Comencé por las aburridas exposiciones de arte a las que me obligaba a ir María y terminé imaginándome un plato de frutas. Alice era tal vez muy inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que lograba turbarme haciendo eso. Luego de unos minutos me relajé algo, y finalmente abrí los ojos. En ese momento, dos chicas, una castaña y la otra rubia, se acercaban a donde estábamos. Creí oír a mi compañera soltar un juramento.

― ¡Pero si aquí estas, Alice! ―dijo la rubia parándose frente a nosotros. ― No nos habéis dicho que bajarías a la piscina. ― entonces, posó sus ojos azules en mí y me traspasó con la mirada.

― ¡Si ambas se marcharon cuando aún yo estaba dormida! ― replicó la interpelada, incorporándose con rapidez. ― Son ustedes las que debieron telefonearme.

― Yo lo hice, pero no me respondiste. ― intervino la castaña. ― Además, te mandé un mensaje que decía que estaríamos aquí por si querías venir.

― Ah, bueno. ― ella se movió discretamente hasta ocultarme de la vista de las otras. Me incomodó un poco que prescindiese de mí de ese modo. ― No lo vi, lo siento.

― Aja. ― asintió la rubia tratando de observarme a través de Alice. ― ¿Y nos presentas a tu acompañante? ¿O es que planeáis dejar abandonado al pobre?

―Eh… claro. ― se volteó y me dirigió una sonrisa apenada. ― Él es Jasper.

― Mucho gusto, Rosalie. ― la chica se acercó y me tendió la mano.

― Bella. ― farfulló la castaña a haciéndome un gesto de saludo.

― Un placer. ― contesté con cortesía. ― No entiendo mucho, ¿sois amigas las tres?

― No solo somos amigas, venimos juntas al crucero. ― intervino Rosalie antes de que alguna de las otras pudiese hablar. ― Solo que Alice tiene la mala costumbre de perderse todo el día. ― y la fulminó con la mirada.

― Vale, solo he dejado el teléfono. ― replicó ella. ― Y precisamente tú, que nunca atiendes tu móvil, no deberías reclamar.

― Aunque parezca que se quieran arrancar la cabeza, son mejores amigas desde primaria. ― me intentó explicar Bella.

― Vale. ― asentí entretenido. Alice volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

― Me habéis interrumpido justo cuando le estaba explicando a Jasper lo que aprendí en mis vacaciones a Tailandia. ― suspiró, haciendo a Bella alzar las cejas. ― Como sea, será para otra ocasión, ¿no es así?

― Eso…― dos pares de ojos me observaron con atención. Tragué saliva y proseguí: ― Supongo.

― ¿Al agua, entonces? ― Rosalie rompió la tensión que había.

― Vamos. ― Alice me tendió la mano para que me incorporara y la siguiera.

Durante un rato, mantuve una conversación poco trascendente. Bella me contó que ellas se habían decidido a viajar para escapar del estrés que les producía la universidad. Como las tres habían sido buenas amigas desde pequeñas, les pareció una idea genial. Yo también hablé sobre haber realizado ese tour para alejarme un poco de las exigencias del trabajo. No sé por qué, decidí omitir la parte de la depresión post-divorcio.

Después del momento embarazoso, podría decirse que no la pasé tan mal. Ambas chicas eran agradables; pero ocasionalmente, cuando me dirigía a Alice, podía sentir la curiosidad de la rubia. O tal vez solo me lo estaba imaginando.

Eran las siete y media cuando subí a la habitación. Aunque había estado rondando mi subconsciente desde que me levanté, fue finalmente cuando estuve sin la compañía de Alice, que comencé a pensar en la misteriosa Mary. No hubiese querido hacerlo, pero había algo que prácticamente me arrastraba a subir a la terraza. Quizá un instinto animal, o una vaga e inútil esperanza de verla otra vez.

El agotamiento desapareció al momento, y fue sustituido por una euforia difícil de disimular. Sin tener idea de por qué, estaba seguro de que ese día volvería a encontrar a Mary en la discoteca.

* * *

**_Nunca me he ido de crucero, todos mis viajes han sido en avión, así que realmente no sé si haya un mini walmart. Pero, ¿por qué no? Digamos, que si ustedes ven algo incongruente- con esto o con cualquier otra cosa-, simplemente piensen que la historia es de ficción, y que este crucero esta adaptado a las necesidades de los personajes y es algo totalmente diferente. _  
**

**_Edward y Bella ya no se llevan tan mal, Emmett y Rosalie.. bueno, eso será algo complicado(para las que se han sentido mal porque él es gay, lo siento de verdad, pero ya verán que se pone bueno) Y a Jasper y Alice los han descubierto- aunque no es como si se estuvieran escondiendo-. _**

**Ahora... no sé qué más decir de este capítulo, me tomó como dos semanas- a paso de tortuga- terminarlo. ****Díganme ustedes, ¿qué opinan? Si sienten que este ha estado flojo, el próximo prometo que será más interesante. **

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos. Y a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar: Romy92, Maruri-Whitlock, crematlv 19, Marina Judd, MITWI, Guest- anónimo-, carly360, EstefanNiia RathHale Greyy. Espero que os siga gustando y que me lo hagan saber con un lindo review :3**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


End file.
